Sacrilège
by Watashi wa someone
Summary: Cinq filles se font massacrer par cinq garçons. Drame et romance pour un public averti.


Titre :  **Sacrilège**

Auteur : Watashi wa someone

Résumé : Cinq filles se font massacrer par cinq garçons. Drame et romance pour un public averti.

Casting : Kabuto, Sakura, Hinata, Ino, Tenten, Temari, Sasuke, Chôji, Shikamaru, Lee et Naruto.

Comm's : L'action est complètement inventée donc ne vous faitguez pas à trouver un évènement semblable dans vos mangas de Naruto. Et ne vous souciez pas du fait que j'appelle tout le monde "genin", c'est pour faire plus court. Sérieux. À part ces petites précisions, j'espère que vous apprécierez ! Merci beaucoup de lire. nn

En m'incluant, on était cinq filles. La nuit dernière, on avait toutes été capturées par un ninja apparemment très professionnel, sans qu'on s'en rende compte. Ce kidnapping subtil demeurait encore pour moi un mystère. Comment, en tant que ninjas, nous étions-nous laissées avoir aussi facilement ? Mon premier suspect était, bien évidemment, Jiraiya. À mes yeux, c'était un homme assez pervers pour capturer des filles rien que pour se rincer l'oeil. Mon second, c'était notre Hokage, Tsunade-sama. J'en avais déduit qu'elle aurait pu nous enfermer ici pour simulation de mission. Mon troisième et dernier était Orochimaru, sauf que j'avais tout de suite rejeté cette hypothèse. Il n'avait absolument rien à foutre de cinq genins comme nous. Mais je m'étais carrément trompée.

- Sakura, viens par ici. C'est ton tour.

Je m'avançai avec précaution jusqu'aux barreaux de fer de ma cellule. Kabuto me tendit une petite boîte de bois où semblaient avoir été déposés plusieurs bouts de papier.

- Piges-en un, m'ordonna-t-il. Un seul.

Je m'éxécutai, curieuse. Voyant mon regard interrogateur, Kabuto recula afin de voir toutes les cellules et expliqua la situation.

- Comme vous le savez, depuis déjà près d'un mois, cinq ninjas de Konoha ont rejoint le camp du noble maître Orochimaru.

Silence de mort. Toutes se rappelaient parfaitement de cette tragédie qui avait été une énorme perte pour le village. De plus, les cinq garçons n'avaient jamais été retrouvés.

- Par conséquent, ils sont maintenant vos ennemis. Vous êtes cinq, ils sont cinq. Leurs nom ont été écrits sur des bouts de papier et chacune en a pigé un, ajouta-t-il en faisant les cent pas en avant d'elles.

J'avais donc été la dernière à piger.

- Quel que soit votre élu, sa mission est de vous tuer. Ils ont été entraînés durement afin de remplir leur tâche, vous n'aurez donc aucune chance de survivre, continua-t-il

- Attendez, c'est ridicule ! geignit la voix d'Ino à ma gauche.

- Nous sommes ninjas ! Avec nos techniques avancées, vous ne nous aurez pas si facilement ! s'exclama Tenten.

- Vous croyez si bien dire ! Les élèves d'Orochimaru sont toujours vainqueurs. De faibles genins dans votre genre ne feront pas le poids, se moqua le serviteur d'Orochimaru.

- Est-ce que ... est-ce que c'est la fin ?

- Bien sûr que non ! Ne t'inquiète pas, Hinata, cet affreux à lunettes veut juste te faire peur. Il ne fera pas ce qu'il dit, la rassura Temari.

L'affreux ajusta ses lunettes et fit comme s'il n'avait rien entendu.

- Adieux, jolies filles !

Il partit par le couloir sombre. Ce qu'il venait de décrire était comme un jeu : on était toutes chacune enfermées dans une pièce aux murs de pierre qui ne contenait qu'un lit, un lavabo et une porte fermée à double tour. Chacune d'entre nous devait se faire massacrer par un garçon qui, sûrement, autrefois, avait été un ami. Ce dernier point m'attristait beaucoup, et j'espérait fortement ne pas avoir pigé Naruto ou Sasuke. En retenant ma respiration, je jettai un coup d'oeil au nom de mon futur agresseur.

- Quoi ?! Non, impossible ! hurlai-je.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as ? me demanda Ino.

- J'ai pigé Sasuke !!! braillai-je et déchirant le maudit morceau de papier. Ça ne pouvait pas être pire !

- Tu crois que je suis plus heureuse ? J'ai Shikamaru !

- Et moi Chôji. Je ne le connais pas du tout, soupira Temari.

- Moi j'ai pigé Lee. Apparemment, on a presque toutes pigé un garçon de notre équipe, en conclut Tenten.

Je figeai et sautai aux conclusions. Il ne restait plus qu'une personne pour Hinata, et c'était Naruto. Après des années à avoir entendu parler d'elle par Naruto, je soupçonnais - ou plutôt j'étais certaine - qu'ils s'aimaient. Quel sacrilège que d'être tuée par celui qu'on aime ! Sans la voir, je dis à la pauvre Hyûga, sans grande conviction :

- Écoute, Hinata ... je suis vraiment navrée.

Sans surprise, je l'entendis sangloter. Sanglots qui furent tout de suite interrompus par un bruit de pas qui venaient dans notre direction. Leur arrivée tant redoutée me parut bien trop rapide. En voyant un gros, un blond, une couette en l'air et des gros sourcils, je commençai à trembler. C'est lorsque je vis le plus beau des cinq qu'une larme perla sur ma joue. Il n'avait pas tellement changé. J'aurais juré qu'il était toujours aussi doux et calme. Mais selon les dires de Kabuto, les cinq garçons qui s'avançaient vers nous étaient probablement devenus de véritables monstres.

Rassemblant tout mon courage, je me levai debout et attendit Sasuke. Je préparai rapidement un ou deux plans de secours : si j'avais des blessures graves, je me soignerais à l'aide des techniques que Tsunade-sama m'avait apprises et s'il se jetait sur moi tout de suite, je lui assénerais un violent coup de pied entre les deux jambes.

"Prête ou pas, je lui ferai mordre la poussière !" m'encourageai-je en fermant les yeux, pas tout à fait convaincue.

Les cinq portes de fer s'ouvrirent simultanément en grinçant. Je rouvris mes yeux, guettant mon invité, en me demandant vaguement comment il avait fait pour savoir que je l'avais pigé. Bien que je m'y fusse préparée, sa beauté me frappa encore. Je refusai de croire que ses belles mains oseraient me frapper, que ses douces lèvres puissent me crier des injures et que ses yeux sombres et envoûtants regardent mon sang couler. Bien que des cris et des coups de poing eussent commencé à se faire entendre, ni lui ni moi ne bronchaient. J'entendis Tenten hurler.

- Allez, viens ! Je suis prête ! mentis-je en brandissant les poings.

- Pas moi.

Sa réponse me laissa pantoise. Il s'approcha lentement et s'assit sur l'horrible lit. Comment pouvait-il rester aussi calme alors que tous ses amis battaient les miennes ? J'entendais Temari qui ne cessait de hurler ses techniques d'une voix affolée pendant que les coups de la cellule de gauche se faisaient de plus en plus fréquents. N'en pouvant plus, je tentai de m'enfuir par la porte à moitié ouverte. Sauf qu'au moment où j'étais censée sortir, un mur invisbile bloqua ma route.

- C'est quoi cette cochonnerie ?! grognai-je en martelant le mur transparent avec mes poings.

- Une mesure de sécurité, murmura Sasuke en me prenant le bras.

Je frissonnai. Mes oreilles n'entendaient que des cris et mes yeux ne voyaient rien. J'avais le tournis.

- Ni toi ni moi ne voudrais s'en aller d'ici, n'est-ce pas ? fit mon agresseur en m'attirant contre lui.

Je ne comprenais pas où il voulait en venir. Il voulait peut-être me torturer mentalement ? Bien que je fusse sûrement en danger, la chaleur de son torse me réconforta beaucoup. Si ç'aurait été quelques mois auparavant, ce contact m'aurait tout bêtement mise en transe. Même si la situation était critique pour tous les jeunes présents dans cette cave, je me calmai et appuyai ma tête sur son épaule. Il me caressa les cheveux. Voilà. J'étais hypnotisée.

- Tu es très belle Sakura, dit-il doucement en déposant un baiser sur mon front.

Je jugeai aussitôt le moment trop improbable pour être vrai. Sasuke ne m'aurait jamais dit une chose pareille. Reprenant mes esprits, je profitai aussitôt de son attitude affectueuse envers moi pour lui demander une faveur :

- S'il te plaît Sasuke, si tu m'aimes, défais ce ridicule mur invisible et allons sauver les filles ! l'implorai-je en lui faisant les yeux doux.

- "Si tu m'aimes" ? répéta-t-il. Qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que je t'aime ?

Ironisant ce qu'il venait de dire, il plaqua sa bouche contre la mienne. Je tentai de le repousser, mais mes bras m'avaient abandonnée. Ma lucidité aussi.

"C'est ... merveilleux ..."

Je n'entendais plus rien. Seule sa bouche m'importait. Je collai mes mains sur ses tempes et approfondit la caresse. Il fit la même chose d'une main pendant que l'autre se baladait dans mon dos. J'avais attendu ce moment si longtemps qu'il fut le bienvenu malgré les circonstances horribles qui nous entouraient. Il approcha son corps du mien et me coucha sur le dos pour ensuite mettre ses mains de chaque côté de ma tête. Il s'étendit sur moi et passa sa grande main dans mes cheveux roses en me regardant tendrement, ce qui me fit soupirer de bonheur. Soudainement, la voix de Shikamaru me fit revenir à la réalité :

- Chôji ! T'as fini ? Amène-toi !

Fini ? Ino et Temari étaient-elles mortes ? Je ne pouvais pas le croire. Je commençai à paniquer et frappai Sasuke le plus fort possible au visage pour qu'il s'éloigne. Je n'avais plus le choix, il me fallait faire quelque chose. Je relevai le haut de mon corps pour fuir mais Sasuke, la lèvre en sang, me plaqua au lit.

- Ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Tu restes ! gronda-t-il.

Brusquement, il releva un pan de ma robe rouge et introduit sa main en dessous. Tremblante, je criai.

- Sasuke, arrête !

- Pas avant que mon travail ne soit terminé, me chuchota-t-il à l'oreille. De toute façon, je sais que ça va te plaire.

Pour me donner un avant-goût de ce qui allait suivre, il baissa ma culotte et mit sa main sur mon entre-jambe. Apeurée, je lui mordis violemment l'oreille, voulant la déchirer. Je martelai son torse avec mes poings. Il ne réagissait pas.

- Calme-toi, ma jolie.

Je frissonnai lorsqu'il mit un doigt dans mon sexe. J'avais chaud et l'émotion m'envahissait. J'étais en train de me faire tripoter par le garçon que j'aimais, mais j'étais partagée entre le plaisir et l'affolement. Lorsqu'il en mit un deuxième, il se mouva dans mon intérieur. Je me cambrai malgré mes efforts pour lui résister. Je devais avouer que c'était assez agréable.

- Je savais que ça te plairait, murmura-t-il d'une voix sensuelle en me léchant le cou. Si seulement tu pouvais te détendre un peu ...

Je m'immobilisai, paralysée par sa voix douce. Profitant de mon état, il abaissa sa tête au niveau de mes cuisses et passa lentement sa langue sur mes hanches puis sur mon bas-ventre. Toute mouillée, je haletais. Me faisant languir encore plus, il massa mes cuisses en léchant mon sexe, m'arrachant quelques gémissements. Lorsqu'il vit que je respirais de manière irrégulière et que je tremblais, il jugea que c'était le bon moment pour agir. Il baissa son short blanc et s'introduit violemment. N'ayant jamais eu le sexe d'un garçon en moi, je hurlai de douleur, les larmes me mouillant les joues. Le moment me rendait de plus en plus confuse. Ne tenant pas compte de ma souffrance, il me fourra brutalement, comme une bête. Toute trace de douceur dans ses yeux avait disparu et il souriait comme un obsédé. Mon corps ballotait comme celui d'une poupée tandis que le sien bougeait à m'en défoncer le bassin. Ses ongles me griffaient et ses dents me mordaient. Aucun indice d'un quelconque amour. Que de la violence.

J'étais en train de me faire violer.

Tout à coup, il se retira et jouit, répandant sa substance blanchâtre sur mes jambes. Il se rhabilla précipitamment et, avant que je n'ai pu me relever, il sortit un kunai de sa

poche.

- Bonne nuit, Sakura.

Le sang gicla et Sasuke sortit, un sourire aux lèvres. Il jeta un regard furtif autour, écoutant le moindre son et guettant le moindre mouvement. Seul Lee n'était pas parti.

- Besoin d'aide, Lee ?

- Inutile, répondit celui-ci en assenant ce qui devait être son coup final pour tuer son ex-partenaire de combat.

- Parfait. Orochimaru sera ravi de notre réussite.

- On dirait que tu en as profité ! s'exclama Lee en allant jeter un coup d'oeil au corps de Sakura qui gisait sur le lit, la robe relevée.

Sasuke rit. Ils s'en allèrent rejoindre leur maître, fiers du travail accompli.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Hinata trouva que c'était le moment opportun pour fuir. Elle sortit de sa cachette, laissant le cadavre de Naruto sur le sol froid de la cellule.

**FiN**

_À suivre ?_

**L'auteur **: J'ai assez peur de votre réaction. Est-ce que vous avez jugé que c'était assez bon pour qu'il y ait une suite ? Ou bien c'était carrément dégueulasse ? Oh, et excusez-moi de faire encore passer Sasuke pour un agresseur sexuel. xx

Faites-moi part de vos commentaires !

Pour ma part, j'ai trouvé que c'était assez morbide. Mais j'aimais bien l'idée du départ, donc, je l'ai écrite ...


End file.
